The Infamous Sleep over
by oo6g
Summary: ONE OF THE BEST SLEEP OVER'S


Episode3: The Infamous Sleep over

            It was late in the night in a city and two individuals were sneaking up the street towards a mansion that is a few blocks away that was their target. Well sort of…

            One was just walking with his arms crossed and the other was jumping from shadow to shadow, humming the "Mission Impossible Theme". They were almost half way there when two lovers were walking towards them. The humming one placed himself against the wall and his humming was now an annoying beep that seemed to last forever, the silent one merely placed his hand upon his ski mask covered face. The two lovers looked upon the two dark clad individuals.

            "I'm not with him." The two lovers simply shrugged and walked away. The humming one resumed his humming and the silent one simply crossed his arms and followed him.

~*~

            The two finally reached the perimeter of the estate. The humming one pulled out a grappler gun and fired it, the hook latched onto the top of the wall and he started climbing. The silent one simply went to the gate, pulled out a laptop, typed in something, and the gate automatically opened and he stepped through the gates. He then saw the humming one trying to go over the wall and simply shook his head. But then he spotted a rose bush directly under him and was about to warn him when he fell and crashed into the rose bush. He yelped in pain and tried to get out of the rosebush. The silent one helped him out and they started an argument before going to the estate, the humming one crawling upon the ground and the silent one just walking to the door.

            The silent one reached the door first and used his lap top to open the door, but the humming one jumped through the door and jumped behind object to object, not knowing that an aging butler had already seen him. The silent one motioned the aging butler to stay silent and so the silent one and the humming one went towards their destination, the mansion's large living room.

~*~

            The G-gang were enjoying a well-earned get together and find out what the others were doing, though they already know what. For the past year, the authors have plagued them with their bashings and the likes and they found themselves stuck from tragedy to another tragedy, at least to the authors.  To the g-gang, they had unbelievable fun, since the "Who's Bashing is it Anyway", instead of pure torture, it was an adventure. Just then the door to the living room burst opened and the humming one jumped behind furniture to furniture while the silent one walked tot he middle of the room and crossed his arms. After a few annoying minutes of humming the theme to "Mission Impossible", the humming one rolled to the middle of the room, taking off his ski mask in the process and revealed himself to be 006g.

            "BADAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM-" 006g was hit upon his head with the butt of a Buster Rifle. The silent one held the Buster Rifle.

            "Shut up about it, it isn't funny anymore!" Shouted the silent one, whom removed his ski mask and revealed himself to be Sabersonic.

~*~

006g: But I thought that it was funny….

Sabersonic: Well it isn't so quit wining about it!

G-group: THE AUTHORS!!!

            Each person of the G-group hugged to their significant other, with the exemption of Chief Une and Marimeia and both Catherine and Dorothy, since there was no one left. Sabersonic typed in something on his laptop and a huge bag appeared.

Sabersonic: Yes, we are back and we got a lot of surprises for-  
  
006g: We're doing to do a Slumer-  
  
Sabersonic: 006g!!

006g: What?

Sabersonic: It was suppose to be a surprise!!!  
  


006g: Why the readers-

Sabersonic: Not them, the characters!!

006g: Oh….I get it now…

Sabersonic: Took you long enough!

            Sabersonic reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle, but decided against it and placed it back into the bag.

006g: Huh? I thought that we were going to do spin the bottle?

            The group gasped from this, they might be forced to kiss some other person that they do not wish to do.

Sabersonic: Because I do not want to live to see the day when Zechs and Wufei kiss-

Both Wufei Chang and Milliardo Peacecraft: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sabersonic: See what I mean?

            Then Sabersonic pulled out several cases of wine, very alcoholic wine.

Sabersonic: 006g.

006g: Yes?

Sabersonic: What's all this wine doing here?  
  
006g: Well I thought that we could do I've never-

Sabersonic: 006g!! Not all of us are of legal drinking age! If we were in a country in which the legal drinking age is 16 and not 21, we might do it, but we're not! *Goes to the curtain and grabs them.* Does this look like that sort of a country to you 006g!?

            As he ripped the curtain open, the national anthem of France was being played. Then Sabersonic closed the curtain and the music stopped.

Sabersonic: 006g.

006g: Yes?

Sabersonic: Don't do that again.

006g: Alright.

            Sabersonic then pulled out a file and out comes Trieze Kushrenada.

Treize Kushrenada: Again? *The authors nodded.* I am so not liking the afterlife…..

            Soon the group was in a large circle, all items that were to be used for the sleepover were now displayed upon the floor.

Sabersonic: Okay then, what shall we do first?

006g: Truth or dare! Truth or dare!

Sabersonic: Okay, who gave you sugar?

006g: Nobody, I'm just happy. 

Sabersonic then places his hand upon his forehead.

Sabersonic: Oy vey…..

006g: I wanna go first! I wanna go first!

Sabersonic: Okay, okay, okay! Quit your wining already!  
  
006g: Yay!!!

            Now the G-gang was terrified, from past experience, 006g had the worst dares and the likes.

006g: TROWA! *Trowa goes wide eyed in fear.* Truth or dare?  
  
Trowa: Um….let's see…..I could pick dare-  
  
006g: Okay then, dare it is!  
  
Trowa: No wait! I wasn't finished yet!!

006g: Nope, too late. Now I dare you to strip down butt naked, run around the estate singing the "Safety Dance" song!  
  
Trowa: …………you are so dead 006g.  
  
006g: Come on, I know you want to. I bet Quatre wants to see you butt-naked- *goes wide eyed.* Did I just say that?!?!

Sabersonic: Yes, you did.

            Trowa, being forced to psychologically, took off his shirt, most of the girls shouting.

Hilde: Go on Trowa! Shake that booty!!  
  
Dorothy: Yo Stripper man! Show me the twig and berries!  
  
Trowa: Are you implying that I have a small ??!?!

Quatre: Trowa please, be nice.

            006g and Sabersonic look away as Trowa removes his last article of clothing.

Wufei: This is injustice.

Sabersonic: Tell me about it, I have to be in the same room as the weirdo.

006g: Yah, Trowa- HEY!! ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME?!?!?!

Sabersonic: You think?  
  
006g: Um…..no? *Sabersonic sweatdrops.*  
  


Sabersonic: This is going to be a loooong night…..

            Trowa quickly left the living room and ran outside in the nude. The group can hear Trowa singing the "Safety Dance" song.

Trowa: _We can dance if we want to, we can leave our friends behind. Because if your friends don't dance, and if they don't dance, then they're no friends of mine._

Sabersonic: Now that's cruel and unusual punishment……


End file.
